


Don't Panic, but I Think We May Have Accidentally Got Married

by tbehartoo



Series: Fairy Tail Ficlets [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't party with Fairy Tail!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic, but I Think We May Have Accidentally Got Married

Sting sat up, or tried to sit up, his head was pounding, his mouth was dry, there was too much light coming through the window, and he was pretty sure some demon (or a member of Fairy Tail they were about the same thing) had done something nasty to him last night. There was a groan from the pile of bodies next to him. He watched as Rogue gingerly sat up and noticed a magical stamp on the shadow dragon’s third finger, left hand. Sting glanced down at his own hand. Something was different, that was for sure.

 

“We are never going to party like that with Fairy Tail ever again!” Rogue said in the fiercest whisper he could manage and let out another groan.

 

Sting let out a whimper as he suddenly realized what had happened. 

“Don’t panic,” he said as he grabbed the hand that Rogue was looking at with some concern, “but I think we might have accidentally gotten married last night.”


End file.
